Highschool of the Dead: Escaping the City
by UltimateVitality
Summary: This story takes place several hours after the anime's final episode. The gang meets up with more survivors at Harasubara Mall and they meet a skillful young boy who went to their school. Will the gang and their friend escape the infected city? **CURRENT MAIN PROJECT**
1. Chapter 1

_***This story takes place the next day after the High School of the Dead anime episode 12. The gang arrived at a mall on foot, thus the story ending. With this in mind...how will Takashi, Rei, Saeko, Hirano, Takagi, Shizuka, and Arisu survive this time around?***_

_****EDIT As of 1/17/13: Changed the last scene completely to avoid confusion, with My OC and Rei. Thats All.****_

Chapter 1: Sickness of the Dead.

Taiei Shopping Town...the next destination. The gang have been walking for half an hour while looking for a place of safety.

"How much farther Rei sheesh..." Takashi said exhausted.

"Its about 4 more blocks down." Rei said pointing north. "Do you see it a little? Behind this apartment?" Sure enough, behind the apartment was a large building, but it was still far.

"Yeah I see it." Saeko responded. "We need to hurry before it gets dark. The sun is setting...and we don't wanna be caught in the dark again."

*THEY* have been swarming and growing all over. More people are becoming dead or infected, and the remaining survivors have either isolated themselves or found a way out of the city. About 10 more minutes passed and the gang reached the mall...only to find the parking lot filled with infected.

"Shit...here too." Hirano said as he reloaded his DE.50. "I guess we gotta go through 'em."

"You're right." Takashi said smiling. He grabbed his ammo-less riot shotgun and charged in.

"Takashi! What the hell!" Rei said following him with her M4A1 with a standard Bayonet at the end of the rifle. "Why do you always have to rush?" She stabbed one the infected and shot at it killing 2 behind it at them same time.

"He is a man after all Rei..." Saeko said stabbing and cutting each infected she crossed. "Let a man have his fun."

As they charged through the infected, it seemed as though they weren't making any progress. They did, however, create a clear path to the entrance.

"Takagai! Miss Shizuka! Take Arisu and go through the path! Hurry up!" Takashi said beating some infected off.

"But what about you guys?!" Miss Shizuka asked.

"Just GO!"

Miss Shizuka nodded as she grabbed Arisu and began running through the path with Takagi. Just before they reached the entrance, the door opened and someone came running out.

"Hurry and go in!" The boy said running. As Shizuka looked on the boy pulled out a sword and sliced an infected in half. He looked back. "Get inside!" He yelled again, pushing some infected back with his hilt and feet. Takagi and Shizuka ran inside the mall with Arisu.

"who the hell is that?" Hirano said.

"I have no idea..." Takashi said. "But whoever he is..he's damn sure helping."

The boy was moving pretty fast, dodging infected and getting others to safety. The boy caught up with Saeko. Saeko looked behind her and recognized his face. She smiled and began fighting alongside him.

"Nice to see you...Captain." The boy said, smiling.

"Hmph. Yoshino Karataka. My second in command." Saeko said.

"I suggest you start getting inside." Yoshino said. "There's more of 'em. I'll clear a path for you all."

"For all of us? Not gonna happen.." Saeko said kicking an infected in front of her. Yoshino sweeped one in front him and stabbed it in its forehead.

"Still stubborn I see. Well fine. I'll go help the others." Yoshino then ran over to Rei and Takashi . "No time for introductions. Just go in now. There's a clear path. Hurry and take it."

"On it man." Takashi said heading towards the mall. He seems...famliliar, Takashi thought. Takashi made it to the entrance with Rei right behind him. Rei was shooting most of the infected in her way. She cleared her own path and both went inside the mall.

"Oh thank God you guys are okay..." Takagi said. "...but, where's Saeko and Hirano?" Speak of the devil, Hirano walks in unharmed.

"Here Takagi!" Hirano said joyfully smiling. Takagi sighed.

"Captain, I believe it's time to go inside." Yoshino said cutting off the legs of an infected. His voice was calm and high pitched. He had a baby face and black long hair. He was wearing a orange shirt and black jeans with yellow MMA gloves with some Nike sneakers.

"You're right. Let's go." Saeko began running with Yoshino right behind her. Suddenly Yoshino had stopped and fell to the ground in pain. He was holding his right arm, he began screaming in agony.

"Ahhhh!" he was breathing heavily. Something is wrong arm, Saeko thought. Has...has he been bitten?

"I'll kill him later..." Saeko ran back to Yoshino and carried him on her back the rest of the way. She grabbed his sword and held it by the hilt on her teeth as well.

Takagi was amazed. "Whoa...she's fuckin'..."

"Awesome." Takashi said finishing her sentence.

"I was gonna say skilled but that works too."

Saeko then went inside the mall and put Yoshino down with his sword next to him.

"Gahh..." Yoshino was in pain. "Thank you Captain..I'm forever.." He was cut off...Saeko pointed her sword to his face.

"Saeko what are you doing!?" Rei said.

"Stay back!" Saeko asserted. "I think...he's been bitten."

"What!?" The gang said simultaneously.

Yoshino smiled. "No...It's not that."

"Then what is it!?" Saeko said.

"Here. I'll show you." Yoshino raised his right sleeve to show a blackness covering his triceps to his shoulder.

"Karataka... What's wrong?" Saeko said putting her sword down sitting next to him.

"Oh it's nothing. It's just a..."

"Bad circulation in your arm huh?" A survivor had said.

"Yeah...how did you know that mister?" Yoshino asked him.

"My daughter has the same thing. When she was born she had something called a Stigma in her arm. Which would stop her arm from functioning after a little while. It WAS nothing bad, but the way you move and the way you fight...it's pretty bad. She's fine now...but she could use some medicine."

"He's correct." Yoshino said. "I have a Stigma in my arm. In order to stop it for the next 12 hours, I need my dose of medicine."

"How many doses do you need?" Takashi asked.

"3 a week. I usually get them at Kurosaki Hospital not too far from here." Yoshino stood up and grabbed his sword.

"Where are you going Karataka?" Saeko said worried.

He looked back at her and smiled. "I'll be back."

"You're not going alone!" Rei said. "Let us come with you!"

"Yeah man I'm sure we'll be of some help!" Hirano said.

"No!" Yoshino said aggressively. "You all need to watch over the survivors while I'm gone. And also this my mission. I'll be back."

"Not in your current condiion!" Miss Shizuka said.

Yoshino looked down. "I'm sorry...everyone." With that, he bolted out of the mall.

"No wait Karataka!" Saeko said. Then Rei ran after him.

"Rei no!" Takashi said.

"I'll bring him back I promise!" Rei began shooting and clearing a path catching up to Yoshino. "Hey! Karataka right? Wait up!" She was running out of ammo and decided to just avoid the infected.

Yoshino looked back. He was in the street. He shook his head. "Hurry up." he yelled.

Rei smiled and caught up with him. "Karataka right?"

"Yoshino. Just call me Yoshino."

"I'm Rei...So where are we going?"

"To the Kurosaki Hospital. it's not far. Just around the corner." Yoshino felt a sharp pain in his arm and he winced.

"You okay?" Rei said checking on him.

"Yeah I'm fine..come on let's hurry. Don't wanna worry anyone else." Yoshino began running with Rei following.

About an hour had passed...

Rei and Yoshino reached the hospital. The first floor was fine.

"We have to go on the third floor Rei. That's where my doses are." Yoshino said.

"Gotcha." Rei saw an elevator and ran to it.

"Now you know those don't work." Yoshino said smling walkking over to her.

"Hey its worth a try." Rei pressed the up button for the elevator and the elevator opened. "Well look at that...it works!"

"Beginners luck I guess." Yoshino said showing a small smile. Rei stuck her tongue out at him and they both got on the elevator and went up to the third floor.

While in the elevator Rei took a good look at Yoshino. He's...cute. She thought. Yoshino looked at her.

"What's up?" He asked.

She stopped looking blushing. "Uhm...nothing!"

Yoshino smiled at her then the door opened...unveiling a hallway full of infected.

"Fuck...they're here too." Yoshino said taking out his sword. "But...they weren't on the first floor..."

"Who cares? We gotta get your stuff and leave. Understood?" Yoshino nodded and they proceeded to kill the infected.

Rei had ran up and slid under some infected, leaving them airborne. Yoshino quickly done a horizontal slash to the airborne infected. All four infected were cut open in different ways.

"Nice!" Rei said astonished. "Which room is it?"

"Room 320." Yoshino answered. Yoshino was holding most of the infected back. He stabbed one and threw him into the rest of the horde. "I'll lead the way." Yoshino began running clearing his way with Rei behind him finsihing the rest.

Room 320 was in clear view, as they ran through the hallway, a child came out of the room. Yoshino and Rei stopped.

"Yoshino...what's wrong?"

"N...no..." Yoshino looked as though he had seen a ghost. "Why..." Yoshino collapsed to the floor.

"Yoshino!" Rei said. "What's wrong!? She's dea..." Rei stopped and looked at him...he was tearing up.

"Megumi...not my sister..." Yoshino slowly said.

"Your sister?!" Rei looked back as the dead child slowly walked toward them groaning. "Yoshino come on snap out of it! She's dead! Yoshino! She's no longer your sister!" She began shaking him. "Yoshino!" SLAP! Rei slapped him. Yoshino's left cheek was red as he looked back at her.

"She's not your sister...your sister is dead Yoshino...I'm sorry."

Yoshino took a deep breath, grabbed his sword and stood up. "Megumi...may your soul rest in peace in Heaven with Mother and Father." He grabbed the hilt of his sword and ran to his dead sister's corpse. When he got closer, he closed his eyes and then...SWOSH! Yoshino was in front of Room 320 with his sword hand pointed at the door. Next thing...the body of Megumi was cut in half, upper body fell back and the lower body dropped forward. Yoshino had let one more sniffle and tear for his sister. He looked back at Rei. Rei saw the tear from his eye and felt sorry for him.

She walked up to him. "I'm so...so sorry..."

"Its okay." Yoshino said softly. He opened the door and looked in the room.

There was closet behind the door. Rei opened the closet door and found a bunch of syringes and pills.

"Yoshino look here! I think we found them!"

Yoshino looked over and saw what he needed. "Ok all I need is one shot and I'll be fine 'till tomorrow." He grabbed a medicine bottle and a syringe. He put the syringe inside the bottle of medicine and got the medicine inside the syringe.

"Shouldn't you sterilize first?"

"Do you think we have time for all of that?" he continued prepping.

"You're right...i guess."

Yoshino took a deep breath. "Lift up my sleeve please?" Rei lifted up his sleeve revealing the black Stigma. Yoshino had injected himself with the medicine and winced. He breathed slowly and waited for all of the medicine to enter his body. Once the medicine was into him, he slowly took out the syringe and threw it out ...landing into an infected's eye.

"You okay?" Rei asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I'm starting to feel my arm now." Yoshino began shaking his arm. "Yeah, it's feelin' better."

"Now we have to get out of here." Rei said.

"Bring me that chair." Yoshino said pointing at the metal chair.

Rei brought the chair over and Yoshino closed the door and put the chair by the knob.

"That should hold them off for a while..." Yoshino said slowly.

"Guess we're sleeping here for tonight..."

Yoshino nodded. "Yeah...we need...to rest..." Yoshino eyes had closed and Rei caught him.

"Yoshino..." Rei said. Yoshino was sleeping soundly. Rei smiled and put him on the hospital bed. "I'll keep watch until Its time to go."

4 hours had passed. 3:17 A.M.

Rei had fallen asleep and Yoshino woke up. The sounds of the infected had disappeared as well.

"Guess we're safe now." Yoshino said. He looked at Rei and smiled. "She didn't have to come with me. But I'm glad she's here." He petted her head and looked outside the window. No infected. "Safe for now." Rei woke back up.

"Oh..." Rei said yawning. "You're awake. You feeling better?"

Yoshino nodded. "Yeah. Are you okay? Need to sleep more?"

"No I'm fine."

"Ok..Rei you went to Sakuma High School too right?"

"Yeah why?"

"You seemed familiar. Weren't you captain of the Lance/Spear club?"

'Yeah. That's why I use this." She showed him the gun with the bayonet at the end.

"Nice. I go to..."went" to Sakuma High School and was part of the Kendo club with Captain Saeko."

"Oohhh! You're the second ranked in the Kendo club right?"

"Yup. Captain always beats me. But its expected. She's the captain."

"Right. Saeko is pretty good at what she does."

Rei sat down next to him, moving closer to him. Yoshino looked at her, his heart began pounding and he started blushing.

"Uhh...what are you doing?" Yoshino asked nervously.

"Uhm nothing! Just...getting cold." Rei said nervous.

"Ahem...okay." Yoshino pulled her closer and Rei laid her head on his shoulder...both were blushing. Rei looked up at him.

"Yoshino...have you...ever had a girlfriend?"

"No...not really."

"Okay..."

"I know you've had a boyfriend...Hisashi right?"

Rei nodded slowly. "Yeah...but he..."

"Got infected?"

"Yeah."

"Oh...sorry about that. Hisashi was my friend too."

"Really? That's nice."

With that, it was slient the rest of the night. Bringing up Hisashi changed Rei's entire mood. Yoshino stood up and closed the door silently and they waited until morning to leave the hospital.

Chapter 1: Sickness of the Dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dead Mutiny

Let's go back to Taiei Shopping Town…while Rei and Yoshino were in the Hospital.

"So is everyone okay?" Takashi asked. "No sick or bitten?"

The gang and the survivors nodded their heads with approval.

"Ok good...Is there any food or water?"

"Takashi…" Takagi said with her head down. "You know that food is probably bad. We have no power…how are we going to cook them?"

"You ever heard of snacks?" Takashi said. "I'm hungry and I know some of the people here are too. So, Hirano will take one group, Me and Miss Shizuka will take another. Saeko and Takagi keep watch in case any infected happen to walk through."

"Ok." Hirano said. "Come on Group Hirano!"

"So lame…" Takagi said.

"Oh Takagi…." Hirano and his group went looking around the upper levels and Takashi and his group along with Shizuka and Arisu to check the lower levels.

"Guess its just me and you huh Saeko?" Takagi said to Saeko. Saeko had took a nap, ignoring her. "Great, guess I'm alone here." Takagi looked over and saw four survivors sitting by a help desk. Three girls and a boy. Why haven't they gone with the others, she thought. They had on black high school uniforms, so they weren't any older than her.

Takagi mumbled, "Wonder what their deal is…" She sat in a nearby chair and waited for the others to come back, not paying any attention to the four.

"Who do they think they are? Coming in here and giving us orders." One girl said. She had on glasses with blue short spiky hair.

"They're just school kids like us. They don't seem that bad." Another girl said. She had short black with a bang in the front of her left eye.

"I think they're going to give us orders because they have weapons. Like going to get them food and shit." The boy said. He had brown long hair.

"Calm down you three." The last girl said. She had long green hair. "Get on their good side first. Then...we can take over the mall and call this place our own. Leaving everyone else to die."

"Sounds like a plan Setsuna." The blue haired girl said. "Hibiki…what do you think?"

"I'm down for it Kamui" The boy said. "Saki?"

"I don't know…"

"It's either your with us or against us Saki. Your choice." Setsuna said. Saki…out of peer pressure nodded. Setsuna then put on a sadistic smile. "Let's start with stealing the girl's sword. Then with the fat kid's guns. Hibiki, you go first."

Hibiki nodded and quietly walked over to Saeko without Takagi noticing him. He slowly and quietly reached for her sword and grabbed it. The he finally walked away with it and brought it to the desk with a smile on his face.

"That was easy." Hibiki hid the sword behind the desk. "Now we wait for the other to come back."

"Saki, you get his guns, got it?" Setsuna said.

"I guess so.." Saki replied.

"Kamui…me and you will get the other boy's guns. Since he seems to be leader." Kamui nodded and then the groups arrived.

"Hey Takagi!" Hirano said eating a bag of BBQ chips. "We have power after all! I guess the EMP blast didn't hit the mall!"

"How?" Takagi asked. "The blast was high enough to blast all of Japan's power."

"Unless it missed, or they are some things in the mall that weren't hit yet. Either way it goes, we have power and that's enough for me." Takashi said with his other group bringing food. He looked over to Saeko. "Guess she was tired huh?"

"Seems like it." Takagi replied. She then looked at the Suspicious Four. "I'm not sure about them. They seem weird."

"Really now…" Takashi glanced over. "Hey! There's food here if you want any!"

"No! We're fine for right now. Don't mind us!" Setsuna said with a cute but fake smile.

"Takagi…be on your guard. I can see a liar any day."

"Right….Considering you are a liar too." Takagi replied.

"Wait...what!?"

"Remember that time when we were younger and you promised me a stuffed dinosaur?"

"I gave you a stuffed…."

"GIRAFFE!" Takagi smiled but nodded. "I was just trying to get you to stop stressing a bit. But okay."

2:24 A.M…

All the survivors were asleep. The gang, except Takashi and Takagi, were asleep. The Suspicious Four weren't asleep either. Takagi was well on her way to sleep.

"Takagi. Get some rest." Takashi said almost falling asleep himself. "I'll watch over everyone."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Takashi smiled. Takagi nodded and went to sleep by Hirano…only because he had a blanket. Takashi glanced at the Four and they hadn't moved. Takashi was slowly but surely drifting off. 10 minutes had passed and then…his eyes closed. The last things he remembered seeing were two shadowed figures over him…with one saying, "Good night…."

5:40 A.M…

Takashi gets woken up. "Takashi! Takashi wake up!" Sounded like Saeko. He opened his eyes and saw a blurred Saeko shaking him. "Wake up! Things are going bad!"

"Takashi sat up.. "What's wrong?"

"My sword, you and Hirano's weapons…they're gone!"

"No way…" Takashi looked around him and his shotgun and bat were not next to him. "What the hell?"

"It can't be the survivors, most are women and children, while the guys are injured. What's going on?" Takashi looked over the Four and they were asleep. But the green haired one was missing. What the hell man, he thought. Where is our shit? Then Setsuna was walking down the stairs and saw Takashi and Saeko up.

"Good morning you two." She walked down the steps. "What's wrong? You two seem shaken up?

"Have you seen our guns?" Takashi asked, knowing something was up.

"Last I saw them they were with you all. Don't tell me you lost them?" She said with a surprised look on her face.

"I guess we did..." Takashi said, staring at her. Nice poker face, he thought.

"Let's search around the mall with everyone later on okay?" Setsuna asked.

9:09 A.M…

"Nothing!?" Are you serious?" Takashi asked one of the survivors that searched.

"No…couldn't find anything."

Takashi took a deep breath and thanked the survivor. "Things are not lookin' well."

The Suspicious Four were looking at everyone.

"Idiots." Kamui whispered. "They don't even know." She looked under the help desk, and there they were the guns and the sword. She stood up and looked at Setsuna. "So when do we take over Setsuna?"

"Patience Kamui…" She said to her. "Patience…"

Suddenly, the sliding doors to the entrance were open. Two people walked in. Yoshino and Rei…safe, with a bag of Yoshino's medicine.

"Karataka! Miyamoto! Things are bad!" Takagi said.

"What happened?" Rei asked.

"Everyone's weapons just went missing through the night."

"What?!" Yoshino said. "But how?"

"I have a clue…" Takagi glanced over to the Four, who were looking pretty shocked.

"Fuck!" Hibiki said. "We forgot about the other two. What now Setsuna?"

"Damn…" Setsuna said. "Not now…but we have no choice." She stood up. "Hey you!" She pointed at them. The gang looked over and she was holding Hirano's DE.50 Handgun. "Lookin' for these?" She said with a sadistic smile. Then the other three grabbed the other weapons. Kamui, had Saeko's sword, Hibiki had Takashi's Shotgun and Casull.44 , and Saki had the bat.

"In our sleep huh?" Takashi said. "You sneaky bastards! Why?!"

"We're tired of taking orders from everyone else…WE CALL THE SHOTS NOW!" Setsuna said smiling and pointing the gun at Takashi. "If you were wise you would listen to us."

"Why you…!" Rei pointed her gun but then POW! Hibiki shot the Casull.44 in front of her feet.

"Drop the gun or next time I won't miss." Hibiki said pointing the gun at her.

"Tch…" Rei put her gun on the floor.

"Now…kick it over here." Rei slid the gun over to them.

"And now you…sword boy." Setsuna pointing her gun at him. "Your turn….give us your sword."

"Yoshino…" Rei said.

"No choice…." He put his bag of medicine down and sword in its sheath and walked over to give them his sword.

"I SAID SLIDE! NOT WALK!" Setsuna asserted. Yoshino stopped and put his hands in the air, put his sword on the ground and slid it.

"Better…now you sit down right there."

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" Yoshino asked.

"Don't question me! Sit the fuck down and shut up or one of these people die!"

"…." Yoshino sat down. "You...are one twisted bitch…." Yoshino smiled.

"Grr….I don't like you. Take them to rooms separate from each other." Setsuna ordered. Kamui and Hibiki took Saeko, Hirano and Takagi to different rooms on the upper levels. Saki took Rei, Yoshino and Takashi.

"I'm so sorry for this…I didn't want any part of this." Saki said to the three.

Takashi looked at her as they walked. She was looking down, scared herself. "I believe you."

"You do?" Rei said. "But Takashi she…"

"All she has is the bat. And look at her. She's scared."

"He's right." Yoshino added. "She doesn't want to hurt us. While I was walking, she was the one looking the other way. This has nothing to do with her. It's her 'friends'."

Rei looked at her. "What's your name?"

"Saki…Saki Norino."

"Well if they trust you…I trust you…but don't do anything funny."

"I won't…what can I do…I'm useless…"

"Here, take us to the clothing store and we'll think about how to get our stuff back." Takashi said.

"Are you….are you going to kill them?"

"I might." Rei said.

"Rei…" Yoshino said.

"Dude they took our stuff and made us hostages!"

"Rei calm down. We're going to do them how Takagi's dad did Shino…drive them out." Takashi said

"But how are you going to do that?" Saki asked.

"With us four...we can come up with something." They reached the clothing store and went into the very back.

Chapter 2: Dead Mutiny.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Courage of the Dead.

The gang has been split up. Rei, Yoshino and Takashi are being watched by Saki in the clothing store. Saeko and Hirano in the Food Court with Hibiki. And Arisu and Shizuka are with Kamui in the toy shop, while Setsuna watches the remaining survivors.

"So what are we going to do Takashi?" Rei asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. They have our guns, so all we have to is wait and think."

"Well….we could distract them or something." Saki suggested.

"WIth what?" Yoshino said irritated by the dumb suggestion. "We're empty handed, they have guns, all you have is a bat. What are we going to do to distract them?"

Saki glared at him. "If you would let me finish. I was going to out and see who all has what weapon. I know Kamui has your gun Rei, Hibiki has a pistol and the shotgun. and Setsuna has a pistol."

"What are you getting at?" Rei asked.

"No one left with the swords…"

"Come to think of it…." Takashi said thinking about it. "The other three didn't have the swords. So she might have something."

"So you're gonna grab one of the swords?" Yoshino said. "How? Setsuna will see you. So….yeah." He said shaking his head.

"He's right. There is no point." Rei said. "She might see you and you might get in trouble."

Yoshino thought for a second…the medicine bag! "Hang on. I got an idea." Yoshino grabbed his medicine bag.

"What's your plan?" Saki asked.

Yoshino pulled out 3 syringes. "Remember the man's daughter? Who also has the Stigma?"

"Yeah…Oooooh!" Saki said nodding her head understanding.

"What?" Takashi asked.

"Saki and I go out, i take care of the young girl. But, what I'm going to do besides that….is tell her father to try his best and get the swords and bring it to us."

"Ooooh ok!" Rei said smiling. "That's a good plan."

"But wait…" Takashi interrupted. "What about Setsuna? And what is Saki gonna do?"

"Saki can tell the man where the swords are and….I guess engage in small talk with Setsuna who still thinks she's on her side. Like give her fake updates on what we're doing."

"Hmmm….that could work. Wanna give it a shot?" Takashi asked. The other three nodded. "Ok…but I'm guessing we have on shot. So please you two….don't mess up."

Saki and Yoshino nodded and they both stood up.

"Be careful you two." Rei said.

"We'll try." Saki said. "Ready?" She looked at Yoshino and he nodded. They began walking out.

They entered the main lobby with Setsuna noticing. Her feet was up on the help desk like she ran the place.

"What are you doing?" She said angrily.

Saki pointed to the man and his daughter. "He's just giving her the medicine….that's all."

Setsuna, having a sense of kindness, allows it. "Go ahead."

Yoshino walked over to the man and his sleeping daughter.

"Hey mister….." Yoshino said.

The man looked at him smiling of relief. "Thank you young man."

"You're welcome. Listen can you do us a favor?"

"Sure."

Yoshino began whispering to him the plan, the man nodded and agreed.

"As long as my little girl and I are safe with you guys."

"Don't worry, if we didn't want to help, I wouldn't be helping your daughter." Yoshino looked over to Saki and Setsuna, they were having a conversation.

"How are they?" Setsuna asked.

"They've been quiet actually." Saki replied. "Nothing out of the ordinary." She looked around with her eyes so Setsuna would not notice. She couldn't see the swords around the help desk. Damn, she thought. Maybe under? She sat in the chair next to Setsuna with her arms folded and legs crossed.

"Hmph. They're gonna have to get used to it like this then if they're gonna stay here." Setsuna said smiling

"Right." Saki said. She moved her eyes under the desk. Two sword were under there. Yes! She thought. She put her hands on the desk as if she was bored and started beating on it to get Yoshino's attention. Yoshino heard and looked up. Saki mouthed, Under the Desk. Yoshino winked and continued with the man's daughter.

"Ok." Yoshino said. "The swords are under the help desk. When you see a chance try to sneak one of them here to clothing department "

"Alright. Let's hope I don't get caught."

After giving his daughter the shot, Yoshino and Saki went back to the clothing department and told Rei and Takashi that the plan worked and the man agreed to help.

A couple hours pass. Its now 6:00 PM.

The other three had came back to the lobby to tell each other's statuses and they had the gang in the food court to eat.

"Both the girl and fat kid were glaring at6 me crazy the entire time." Hibiki said. "The fat one wants to murder me cause I have his gun." Hibiki laughed.

"These two are annoying." Kamui said. "They constantly ignored me. They played rock paper scissors like 20 times and they played a bunch of other games. The little girl is asleep now."

"Ok.' Setsuna said stretching and then standing up. "I'm ready to eat." she raised her voice. "Is anyone else hungry?" Most of the survivors raised their hands except the man.

"You're not hungry?" Saki asked.

"My daughter, if anything will bring some food back for me. I'll be fine." He replied.

"Alright. Let's go eat." Setsuna and her gang including Saki and the survivors went to the food court while the gang came back downstairs. Takagi bumped into Setsuna on purpose.

"Oops I'm sorry." She said in a smart tone.

"Hey watch it!" Kamui said.

"Just go Kamui. She can't do anything." Setsuna said smiling as she went up the stairs. As the gang went down the stairs to the main lobby, they saw the man with a few of their weapons.

"Here you guys go." He said smiling. "Luckily they left most of them here." He gave them each their guns and swords, Except the handguns that belonged to Hirano and Takashi.

"Where's mine?" Hirano asked.

"There were two pistols right? The girl and the guy has those probably. Sorry."

"Dammit." Takashi said. "Thank you though.

"Now….hide those weapons. Cause they don't know you guys have them. In a good spot too. When they scramble for them, they'll be lost and confused."

"But what about you?" Rei asked.

"I'll be fine." The man said smiling. "I'm going upstairs because I 'Changed my mind'."

"Ah smart." Takagi said smiling.

"Ok I'm gonna go." He began heading upstairs.

"Be safe mister!" Yoshino said.

"It's Makoto by the way." He said going up the stairs.

"Alright guys." Takashi said. Hide these in a place where only you guys can find them!" Everyone nodded and went back to their rooms except Saeko and Hirano.

In the food court, the survivors and the four were eating silently when Makoto walked in.

Saki looked. "I guess you were hungry?"

"Yeah sorry." Scratching his head.

"Dad I have your things over here with me." His daughter said close by. He walked over and began eating.

After 10 minutes pass. They all went downstairs when they see a smiling Saeko and Hirano. The survivors paid no mind and went back to sit down, while the others looked confused.

"Why are you so happy?" Hibiki said. He walked up closer to them and realized that both of their hands were free. "Wait how did your…." He was cut off by a tackling Hirano. They both fell to the steps, and Hirano tried to get the gun from his pants.

"Hibiki!" Kamui said. She ran over to the help desk and didn't find the gun with the Bayonet. "What the hell!?" She turned around and saw a sword dangerously close to her face.

"Don't move." Saeko said intimidating her. Kamui didn't move an inch.

Setsuna now angry. "Grr…. How did this happen!?" She thought about it and looked to Makoto. "You!" She pulled out Hirano's DE.50 and pointed it at him.

"Hey That's my gun!" Hirano said taking his focus off Hibiki, who then punched him the face knocking him down.

"No!" Saki took action. Saki tackled Setsuna making her drop the gun.

"Argh! What are doing!?" Setsuna said angrily. Saki had her pinned down. "Don't tell me….you're sided with them!?"

"You're not gonna kill innocent people Setsuna!" Saki replied.

"Get off of me!" Setsuna began straining to break free, but Saki held her down.

The others came out to the lobby and saw what was happening. Takagi ran to Saki with the bat.

"I'll keep her company." Saki got up and Takagi looked over to Hirano…..Hibiki had the gun out ready to fire. "Hirano!" She ran over to Hibiki quickly and hit him in the head with the bat, knocking him out cold.

Setsuna, using the opportunity, rolls over and grabs the dropped gun. She stands up and turns around with the gun pointed….with Rei's gun in her face. Now….everything was at a standstill. One wrong move….someone could die.

"Drop the gun Setsuna!" Takashi said. "It's over!"

"No!" She said not taking her eyes off Rei.

"You're outnumbered. You can't win."

Setsuna began breathing heavily and looked to Saki. "I thought you were my friend…." Saki looked the other way. Setsuna looked back to Rei, who had backed up a little. Setsuna began looking….at Saki and Makoto. She looked back at Rei and chuckled a bit.

"What's funny?" Rei said.

"This…." She said menacingly. She turned her gun towards Makoto.

"Nooooo!" Saki said. Then as if slow motion…Saki ran to Setsuna before she fired and pushed her to the ground and then…..gunshot.

"SAKI!" Rei yelled. They ran over to them…..blood on the floor. Saki was on top of Setsuna face down. They couldn't tell who had got hit, or if the bullet missed the both. Then suddenly, Saki rolled over to her right, with blood on her shirt. But Setsuna also has blood on her shirt as well. Rei checked Setsuna's pulse….none. "She's dead…." Rei feared the same for Saki, but checked her pulse. before she could even touch her, Saki's eyes opened and she began breathing heavy.

"Saki!" Rei dropped her gun and hugged her while she on the ground. "Please don't do that ever again…." Rei began tearing up.

Saki was still amazed at the stunt she pulled. "I….I…I….killed my friend…"

"But saved an innocent one." Yoshino said. "I'm sorry Saki, but you're friend was crazy and power hungry." Saki said nothing.

"Now about these two….." Saeko said looking at Kamui and an unconscious Hibiki.

Shortly after, Kmaui and Hibiki were sent out of the Mall. Kamui had Hibiki on her shoulder.

"You can't throw us out like this! *THEY'll* Kill us!* Kamui said frightened.

"Should've thought about that before taking our shit." Hirano said.

Yoshino had Setsuna's lifeless body and Threw it out to the closely zombies. "You have a running start now….Go."

Kamui ran ,with Hibiki on her back now, as fast as she could across the street until she couldn't be seen. Yoshino and Hirano barricaded the doors again and they were safe from harm.

"We don't know how long these doors will last Takashi." Hirano said.

"Especially with the noise we made today. I think about a week or so we should leave this place. And use it as a checkpoint." Takashi said. "Something to keep coming back to whenever we have too."

"That could work." Takagi said. "So we have one more week to stay here."

"I guess so. So lets all get some rest. Today has been rough for everyone." Takashi then looked over to Saki, who was with Saeko. "Especially her."

Yoshino and Rei had made their stay in the clothing store, Miss Shizuka, Arisu and Saki were in the Toy store,and Takagi and Takashi had the Main lobby with the rest of the survivors, and to also keep watch if any infected come in.

So far the gang has yet again, even though there was a loss of a life, endured a terrifying and heart racing experience. They gained a new member…no friend. Saki Norino, who will join them in the attempt to escape the city.

Chapter 3: Courage of the Dead


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Dead's Call.

Two days had passed since Setsuna's death and the broken bond of the friendship her and Saki had. Saki was silent at what she had to do, but it had to be done.

"Saki…." Takashi said consoling her. "Are you gonna be fine?"

She nodded slowly. "I'm okay…."

Saeko walked over. "Takashi, she's going to be okay. Leave her be for right now."

"Alright then." Takashi and Saeko walked into the toy store to check on Arisu and Miss Shizuka.

"You guys alright in here?" Takashi asked. The two were playing hide and seek with each other, along with Makoto's daughter and Zero.

"Shhh!" Shizuka said. "You're going to get me caught!" She looked around the corner with no one in sight. She shooed them away with her hands. Saeko sighed, smiled and walked away with Takashi back to the main lobby. Then looked at everyone in the lobby. Most survivors were sitting there tending to their wounds or sleeping. hirano and Takagi were watching over them. The only people missing were….

"Hey where's Rei and Karatake?" Saeko asked.

"I don't know. haven't seen them all morning." Takashi replied. "They've gotta be in here somewhere, they'll turn up eventually."

Rei and Yoshino were in the clothing department. Yoshino was forced….I mean he voluntarily, helped Rei try on some new clothes and gave her his opinion.

"Remind me again why I'm doing this for you?" Yoshino asked glumly as he waited outside of the dressing room.

"Oh shush!" Rei said. "I'm not asking Hirano, the perv that he is. Takagi will just ask 'What's the point of this?' She said that in her best Takagi impression. "Busujima wouldn't even bother."

"What about Takashi?" He asked. Silence for a few brief moments. "Miyamo-"

"CAUSE TAKASHI DOESBN"T HAVE A DAMN OPINION!" She yelled. Yoshino's eyes widened at the response.

"What happened between you two? I could've swore you liked each other. I heard you two even went out."

Rei told him about what happened between Takashi, her and Hisashi. And everything that she didn't like about Takashi.

"He didn't even pay me any mind. He was just….around. It's not that I don't like him, he's just…."

"Independent." Yoshino finished. "Look, i can understand. But even with all that, if he really didn't care, you would be somewhere else trying to survive. To me, he still treats as you a best friend."

"And that's the problem. That's all I am to him. Nothing more." She said softly.

"Maybe there's a reason for it. Maybe he keeps it that way to keep you and everyone safe. You know, relationships can kill friendships. Not just with the two, but everyone around them as well. If he spends some much time with you at a time like this, he's not being the leader he should be. He has to make sure everyone is okay. Not to just stay focused on you."

"I'm not saying that…"

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying….he should've just stayed with me. Now I don't think that's ever going to happen."

"In a time like this….it might not. Just being honest. You have to move on, even if it hurts you inside. Move on. He's gonna be your friend till the end, that much I do know."

Rei began slowly smiling, "Thanks Yoshino. You're a great advice-giver."

"I guess. Most people hate me for it. Well 'used' to anyway." Yoshino said with a chuckle. "Anyway, are you almost done?"

"Just about." She said. She walked out of the dressing room wearing a plain red V-Neck and black capris with black low=top Reebok sneakers. "How about it?" She asked him.

"If you're able to move in them. i have no problem with it." Yoshino said smiling.

Rei pouted, "Maybe I shouldn't have asked you, jerk."

"Yeah yeah whatever." Yoshino grabbed some new clothes he had on the floor.

"Oh? You're gonna change now too?" Rei said jokingly. Yoshino looked at her deadpanned. She laughed as he walked in and changed.

"Hey can you hand me my sword?" Yoshino asked.

"Sure." rep reached over and grabbed his sword and slid it under the door. "What do you need it for?"

"Cutting my hair."

Rei's eyes had widened. "Noo! You have beautiful hair! Don't cut it."

"it'll start to grow back in a couple of weeks or so." He began cutting his hair and hair dropped on the floor.

A few minutes had passed and he came out wearing a white and light blue stripped kung fu top with the matching bottoms. He wore pure white Adidas and his hair was cut down to his neck. He left the ends shaggy and banged his hair in the front, almost covering his eyes. Rei was shocked to see how he looked so different that she didn;t realize she was staring at him until he said.

"What?"

"Oh!" Rei fixed herself. "Nothing at all. You're just…"

"Looking good." Yoshino said confidently.

'Shut up." Rei said laughing. "Well we should go back since we're done." Rei and Yoshino left the clothing department and made their way to the Lobby.

As they walked out, Saeko and Takashi were in the lobby and took notice.

"Well we can see where you-" Saeko stopped mid-sentence as she glanced at Yoshino.

"Dude you look totally different!" Takashi said.

"Thanks and I know." Yoshino said smiling. "rep stared at me for a minute."

"Did not!" Rei said pouting.

"Surrrrreeeeee." Yoshino said.

Saeko sighed. "Well anyway, we've been doing pretty good on food and what not. The survivors are coming along fine. Everyone's just enjoying the peace for now."

"That's good." Rei said. "I guess we can re-" He sentence was interrupted when a loud crash was heard. Everyone looked over to the main entrance, and the glass doors became shattered. The dead has broken into the mall.

"Shit!" Takashi said. "Everyone! Go find somewhere safe to hide! The Lobby is not safe!" The survivors then ran upstairs to safety with Saki and Makoto guiding them, The gang grabbed their weapons and prepared for battle.

"We're going to get outnumbered soon." Yoshino said as he glanced outside. "We have to get everyone out of here."

"Yeah but where?" Takashi said. "I don't know this area well. Is there any place close?"

"Yes actually." Hirano said. "There's a Recreation center East of here, the hospital north, and an elementary school west."

"Ok." takashi said. "I guess when we push these things back, everyone's gone have to make a break for it."

"Sucks." Takagi said.

"Has to be done I guess." Yoshino said,.

The dead had gotten farther in the Lobby and that when the gang attacked. Rei, Hirano, and Takagi stayed back for cover fire with their guns. Takashi, Saeko and Yoshino went in for close combat. Takashi shot with his shotgun and hit the few infected in his way, he then smashed their heads in with the butt of the gun, not noticing one infected in front of him. It lunged at him and was on top of him, trying to gnaw at his face. Takashi was holding it off by its chin with his hands, slowly getting overpowered. Takagi shot it in the head, breaking Takashi free and he resumed killing more.

Saeko and Yoshino were killing infected back to back. If Saeko knocked one down, Yoshino finished it and vice versa. Yoshino swept one infected under its feet and stabbed it in its forehead, Saeko rolled off his back and kicked one, pushing it back into the others knocking them down. Yoshino stood up and sliced an infected in half horizontally on his right side, while Saeko cut through an infected's stomach and followed through vertically. Blood gushed everywhere as the battle ensued.

They began to reach outside. More infected were coming, they were slowly running out of ammo and were getting tired.

"Takashi!" Yoshino yelled killing an infected. "I think its time to make a break for it!"

"Dammit!" Takashi smacked an infected with his shotgun knocking it down. "Hirano! Go tell Saki and the survivors to get out of here now!"

Hirano nodded. "On it!" He ran inside and ran upstairs. he looked in the food court and there they were. "Everyone! Its time to go! There's a hospital, a school, and Recreation center around. Run as fast as you can until you see any of those. Go now!" The survivors followed Hirano back downstairs as they separated going in different directions dodging the zombies.

Makoto and his daughter were running to the Recreation center's direction. Suddenly, his daughter tripped and fell. Makoto crouched down and helped her get up.

"Are you okay?" Makoto asked her. She had a scrape on her forehead.

"I'm fine…Dad look out!" She pointed and screamed as a zombie lunged at her father, he covered her up with his own body. Waiting to be brought down and bit, Makoto felt nothing. He looked over to his left side and saw the zombie on the ground trying get back up when a sword sliced its neck. Yoshino had saved them.

"Come on." Yoshino said. "You two hurry and go."

"Thank you…" Makoto said as he ran with his daughter to the recreation center.

Yoshino looked around as more zombies were coming and everyone was growing tired, including him.

"This is bad…" He said running to Takashi's aid.

Takashi looked over and saw him. "You okay?" He asked.

"yeah. What about you?"

"I'll survive….hopefully."

"It ain't over yet. Where are you guys gonna go?"

"Maybe the school. 'Cause if my memory serves me right…thats the school my mom works."

Yoshino nodded and his arm began acting up. He clenched his arm as he winced.

"Damn come on…Not now." Yoshino began shaking his arm, trying to get rid of the numbness.

Takagi, Rei and the others were on the other side of the street, protecting Yoshino and Takashi.

"Come on you guys!" Takagi yelled. "We're running out of energy and bullets!"

"Yoshino…." Takashi said looking at him. He was still clenching his arm.

"Go…" Yoshino said softly.

"What?"

"Just go…" Yoshino began shaking his head.

"No! I'm not gonna leave you here!"

"There's no other way. I'll just slow you down. All of you." His voice began to tremble.

Takashi was at a crossroads….literally. Go without Yoshino and leave him to die, or take him with me or have a chance to die? He thought for a second, but before he could get an answer, Yoshino stood up with his sword in his hand.

"Takashi…the school right?" Yoshino asked in a monotone voice.

"Yeah…." He answered looking at him as he stood up.

Yoshino looked back at him. "Get going." He looked at the incoming zombies. "I'll catch up."

"Dude! NO!" Takashi said shocked trying to change his answer. "Come on! You're up now! Let;s go!"

"Takashi….go. You have a family member to worry about." Yoshino thought about his sister at the hospital. He clenched his sword tighter. "I don't have a family. I'm alone at this point."

"Yoshino. You have us. Your friends. Let's go man." Takashi said slowly.

He looked back at him, smiling with a year going down his left cheek. "Thanks man…but no can do." he turned around and ran froward to the infected.

"YOSHINO!" Takshi yelled as he reached out to him.

"Karataka!" Saeko yelled.

"Yoshino!" Rei shouted in disbelief.

"Yoshino no!" Saki screamed.

"What is he doing!?" Takagi said.

"Karataka-chan!" Arisu shouted.

"Oh boy…things are getting out of hand now." Miss Shizuka stated.

Yoshino began fighting and holding off the zombies as long as he could, still feeling the numbness in his arm. He sliced a zombie's left leg off, making it fall over. He turned around and stabbed one in its eye, then kicking it off his sword. He looked over to his left side and and did a 540 kick to the zombie's head, knocking it down face first, he then stabbed it in the back of its head. As he continued fighting Rei was about to run to help, when Saeko pulled her back.

"Stop! We need to help him!" Rei said assertively.

"No we can't! He's doing what he believes is right. This is what he wants. For us to escape. Even if it….means without him." Saeko looked down as she listened to what she was saying. Who am I kidding, she thought. That kid is my best friend. he's been around me since i was a second year. Hmph, damn near my apprentice. Rei looked at her sorrow and looked down.

"Guess there's no way to save him." Rei began to tear up.

"Guys look!" Hirano pointed east. "There's also a police station down there! Maybe we should head their first and get ammo and stock up!"

"He's right." Takagi said. "Let's go now." She began leading them to the police station.

Takashi looked over and saw them running. "Yoshino!" He yelled. "I'll come back for you man! Stay alive!" He then ran to follow the group.

Yoshino looked back as he began breathing heavily, but he managed a smile. He looked back to the zombies closing in on him. He took a stance and began for battle once more. "Come on….YOU FUCKS!" He charged them and continued fighting.

5 hours….5 hours had passed since the group left Yoshino in Taiei Shopping Town. 6:45 PM…..to 12:04 AM. Those were the longest hours they waited for him to follow them.

Takashi then stood up and grabbed his new semi automatic shotgun. "I'm going to get him." He said.

"Are you crazy?" Takagi said. "He's probably dead Takashi. Let him-"

"No!" Takashi said. "I told him I'll be back for him. I'm not gonna let another friend die!" He thought of Hisashi, then he walked out back to the Mall.

Luckily they were no zombies around to stop him or slow him down.

"Lucky break i guess." Takashi said to himself. He reached the parking lot and saw a bunch of bodies and blood. "Wow….he took care of *THEM*….but where is he?" He looked around the entire lot and was about to give up, until he saw Yoshino's sword lying on the ground. No, Takashi thought as he picked up the sword. He can't be…..

Takashi looked through the lot again. He took a deep breath and looked at the Mall, something in his gut told him to walk inside it. He looked around for someone he knew wasn't going to be inside. As he turned around about to leave the lobby, he saw someone sitting down with his head down. The white kung fu top and matching bottoms…Yoshino! He ran over to him and checked to see if he was bitten.

"No bite marks, so he's not of *THEM*. That's good….but is he dead…?" He put his ear next to Yoshino's mouth to hear for breathing. Nothing. Takashi then checked Yoshino's pulse from his neck.

Takashi felt a thud…another thud…and a third thud.

The gang waited for Takashi to return. He was gone a good 20 minutes.

"He is so damn stupid…" Takagi said angrily. "He knows he's dead. He's so damn stubborn."

"Shut up Takagi." Rei snapped. "Even if he is. Takashi told him he was going to check."

"And then what? What if he's been bit? Huh?" Takagi snapped back.

"He has his gun, he'll take care of it if that the case." Rei said.

"The idiot shouldn't have left. He's wasting his energy."

"Is that how you really feel right now?"

"It's survival of the fittest now. We don't have time to be checking up on every single person who decides to play hero."

"Takagi…." Rei was getting increasingly angry with her and smart-aleck tone. She clenched her fists. "If it wasn't for him, you'd probably be dead! If he didn't buy us time, you would be saying a damn thing!"

Takagi was surprised by her reaction.

"Wanna know something really funny? Your parents…"

"NO! Don't you dare bring my parents into this!"

"Your parents bought us time to escape from their mansion….the same thing Yoshino did, yet you complain."

"But did Takashi or any of you go check and see if they were okay?! No! So my point exactly!"

"Takagi! Stop!" Hirano yelled. Takagi looked at him. "You;re acting like a fucking child. Both of you. All three of them did what they thought was right. You…" He pointed at Takagi. "….stop taking the things people have done for you for granted. He didn't just save Rei and Takashi, he saved all of us AND the survivors. Now Rei…I understand your feelings on this, and you're 100% right, but don't go overboard. You brought a totally different situation up to prove your point. Which wasn't cool, especially that one. Both of you, get over yourselves."

Both Rei and Takagi were shocked at Hirano's lecture towards them both. They looked at each other, and looked down.

"Sorry…" they said simultaneously.

The station's front door opened, and they looked to see Takashi.

"Takashi!" Everyone said. They grouped around him when they stopped and noticed an arm around his neck.

"No…" Saeko said softly. "Is he…?"

"Miss Shizuka!" Takashi yelled as he cleared off a table."

"Uh, yes?" Miss Shizuka said.

"I need you to watch over Yoshino….He's not dead, but he's very close. His heartbeat is getting slower and slower, and I know that shouldn't be happening."

"Ok." She grabbed her bag of medical supplies and sat next to Yoshino as she began to see what was wrong.

She began putting pressure on Yoshino's body, to try and increase his heart rate. She did mouth-to mouth resuscitation and repeated the process. She leaned in on his mouth to hear breathing, she repeated the process and leaned in on his chest to his heart rate. It began picking up. She repeated the process one more time and while she was pressuring him, he coughed a couple of times as he woke up.

Ok…he should be fine for a bit. He needs to rest though." She stood up and closed her bag and smiled. "He has soft lips…." The gang looked at her and she went back to sit down. "What?"

Yoshino groaned as he sat up and opened his eyes. "I…made it?"

"Told ya I was coming to get you." Takashi said smiling.

"Hmph thanks man." Yoshino said showing a small smile, he then grabbed his side as he was in pain. "Yeah…I need to sleep." He lied down and turned on his right side.

"Yoshino's fine, we're all safe. Now what do we do?" Saki asked.

"Guess we just sit and rest up some more. We can use the Mall as a checkpoint and get some food there."

"What about Yoshino's arm?" Rei asked. "Someone's gonna have to go to the hospital and get his medicine for him."

"I'll do it." Saeko said. "Since you've been there, just tell me where to get them."

"Ok that works." Takashi said. "But do that tomorrow. Right now get some sleep. Hirano. Help me barricade the shit out of this door."

Chapter 4: The Dead's Call


	5. Chapter 5

_**I've began to realize that the fic is slowly turning into the manga, but with its own personal changes. Something like that, I don't want to happen. I want it to be as original as possible. So these next few chapters are based off the current manga chapters, along with my OCs situations and some extra things. It's not gonna be word for word straight from the manga, but to me, its starting to get dangerously close. So please do not get the wrong idea. After I get passed where the current manga chapter ends, then I won't be so…paranoid I guess. Haha.**___

_***I do not own the Highschool of the Dead characters and or story. The only character/characters I own are the OCs i create to rebuild the story in an aspect to make sure you enjoy it.* (I Haven't said and felt like I had to.) This will be the last chapter for this so far. I'm working on my other fics. Get them up to at least Chapter 5 as well. Enjoy Chapter 5!**_

Chapter 5: Reunion of the Dead.

With Yoshino out, Rei thought, we're down one man in strength. We've done fine without him so far, why am I so worried? While she was deep in her thoughts, Saeko walked over to her.

"We're going to be fine." She said calmly. "He's going to make it and we are too. Don't be so worried." She patted her back.

Rei smiled and nodded. "Okay." She looked over to Yoshino, he was sleeping. He had his shirt off with a wrap covering his torso and another wrap over his Stigmatic arm.

"He seems so beat up though.." Rei said.

"Rei, he'll be fine." Shizuka said. "With him in my care, he'll be good as new!" She smiled and blushed a little.

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Rei mumbled. "You might choke him with your over-sized boobs."

"Hmm? What did you say?" Shizuka asked confused.

"Nothing."

Saeko giggled at them. "You guys never change. Anyways Rei, speaking of Yoshino, mind helping me find his medicine in the morning?"

Rei nodded. "Yeah. That hospital should be cleared out by now, and its not too far from here."

"Gotcha." Saeko then walked over to the communications room. She saw Takashi standing by the door.

"What'g going on in there?" She asked him.

"Takagi and Hirano are trying to figure some stuff out. They did find out the evacuation plans for the city. So hopefully….that's a good thing." He said.

"Ok…" Saeko started to talk softly. "Takashi….don't you think you should've went to the school? Just to see if you're mother was okay?"

"…." Takashi then looked down. "I really don't know what I should've did. That's why I think I shouldn't be the leader."

"You're doing fine." Rei said, walking in on the conversation. "All of us need to find our parents. Like my mom and my-" She stopped and her eyes widened. She then ran to the front desk in a panic.

"Rei what's wrong?" Takashi asked walking to her. He looked at her move files and papers around in a hurry.

"My dad! I need to find out where he was last and where he's stationed now." Rei said, still moving papers around. Finding nothing useful, she ran to the other rooms in the station with Takashi following.

They ran down a hallway, and went through every room. Still….nothing useful. Takashi then noticed a room with the a mantle over the top that said 'Assistant Inspector and Chief of Public Safety - Tadashi Miyamoto.'

"Rei!" Takashi said. "This your father's office!"

Rei ran to see and she took a deep breath. "Ok…either he's in there…or he's out somewhere else helping others." Rei said to herself. She kicked opened the door and the entire room was a mess.

They looked around the cabinets before searching the desk. When Rei looked behind she gasped. A dead body. Praying to God that it wasn't her father, she slowly bent down to see the name-tag. She touched it and then she was grabbed by the dead man. He was turned his head slowly and started groaning. He was one of *THEM*, Rei jumped back and kicked the zombie's face. Takashi then looked for something to hit it with. He looked in the drawer of the desk and found an extra pistol. A simple .32 Calber. They were bullets inside and pointed the gun and was ready to fire.

"Rei get back." He aimed at the zombies head and fired. The zombie fell back dead….really this time. re's eyes widened, still hoping that wasn't her father. When she gave the man another glance, her mouth opened.

"Officer Kato…" Rei closed her eyes, slowly tearing up.

"Friend of your father I guess…?" Takashi said lowering the gun.

"Yeah. He used to babysit me to when I was younger. He's practically family. To see him like that.." Rei wiped her face and sniffed.

"Let's hope there's not any more." Takashi said, trying to take her mind off of it. Rei nodded and they looked around the desk for more clues about her father's location.

They stumbled across a file that said 'Japan's SDF Evacuation Measures.' On the right side it said in bold red letters 'CLASSIFIED'.

"Maybe this has something Takashi." Rei said. She opened the file and read it. The files had said to first, secure perimeters around the city, basically no one could come in or out. Make sure all civilians are secured in a safe environment. Investigate the Shintoko Elementary and get all civilians to a safe environment where no children could get harmed. Rei then paused there and looked at Takashi.

"Takashi….I think we might find your mom first." She said softly. She was getting upset that she thought she wouldn't find her father.

"What?" Takashi then looked over the files and was shocked. Mom, he thought. He looked at Rei, who was looking down. "Rei….he might be there. Tomorrow, we're going to the school. My mom or your dad, at least one of us will see our parents."

Rei said nothing. She slowly walked out and went back to the lobby and so did Takashi.

In the lobby, Saeko and Shizuka were watching over Yoshino, who was awake. Arisu was sleep and Zero was laying by her feet. Hirano and Takagi were discussing the plans of the SDF that they found in the communications and evidence rooms.

"So the evacuation is going to take all afternoon tomorrow and all day Wednesday. They're going to Shintoko Elementary first, because it closest place and the most important. Both to them and us." Hirano said.

"Yeah. Takashi's mom might be there." Takagi said. "Also it's near Rei's neighborhood, so maybe she will run into her family. Maybe…" Takagi began thinking.

"Tomorrow is the best day to go to the school." Hirano said. "I think we should head out and get everything we need in the morning."

"Good idea. We need to at least have ammo from here and some food from the Mall. Yoshino needs his medicine. Saeko!" Takagi called out. Saeko looked over. "Are you going to get Yoshino's medicine?"

"Yes I am. Why?" Saeko asked.

"I think you need to do that now. Cause tomorrow morning we plan on heading out to Shintoko Elementary." Takagi replied.

"Hm…Okay." Saeko stood up and grabbed her sword. "Yoshino do you think you can walk?" Saeko asked him.

"No.." He tried to stand up and grabbed his side. He was still in pain. "I can tell where they are." He told them they were on the third floor in room 320 in a cabinet. Saeko nodded and was on her way out the emergency exit….since the front door was barricaded. Saki then walked up to her.

"Mind if I come with you?" Saki asked nervously.

"Are you sure? It's going be dangerous." Saeko replied.

Saki nodded. "Yeah I'm sure. I need to be ready at all times anyway." Saki then smiled a little. "Think of it as practice I guess."

Saeko smiled. "Hey Hirano." She called out. "Can you hand Saki your pistol?"

"Why?" Hirano asked.

"She wants to come with me. Just in case i need help."

Hirano nodded and walked over to Saki. He taught her how to shoot, reload, and hold the gun correctly. When saki understood and pointed the gun, Hirano admired her form and posture.

"It's almost perfect." Hirano said, with stars gazing in his eyes.

Saki smiled. "This doesn't have a lot of recoil right?"

Hirano's mouth opened. "I thought you didn't know about things like that?!"

"I do…a little. I watch movies and it gave me some knowledge."

"teehee…" Hirano had shown a scary smile. "It's gonna be fun teaching you everything I know…"

Saki then backed away towards Saeko. "Uhm…Busujima….can we go now?" She asked, very creeped out.

Saeko smiled and walked out the door with Saki behind her. Hirano was lost.

"What i do?" he said cluelessly. Takagi punched him the back of head.

"You creeped the girl out idiot." Takagi said. "Especially with that smile….Ew."

20 Minutes passed. 2:14 A.M.

Saki and Saeko reached the hospital and were in the main lobby. As Rei said, it seemed cleared out of any of *THEM*. They noticed the elevator and tried to work it. The elevator was called down and they entered.

"Uh…" Saeko sounded confused as she looked at the numbers.

"What?" Saki said nervously.

"I sorta forgot what floor he said.." Saeko laughed a bit and Saki laughed a little too.

"I think he said 3." Saki said.

Saeko pressed the 3 button and the elevator began going up. As the elevator stopped on the third floor, they prepared themselves in case of zombies were on higher floors. And….they were.

Saeko stabbed a zombie in the back since it wasn't looking at them. The others were alerted and began walking towards them. They were about five of them….well four. Saki aimed the gun to the one in the far back and fired. Missed. She aimed, concentrated her shot again and fired. Got him in the head. Saeko had kicked the zombie her left and knocked to the wall. She then stabbed it in it's eye. The zombie on her right side lunged at her. Prepared, Saeko was ready to attack, suddenly, Saki shot the zombie and it fell over.

"Good shot." Saeko complimented her. Saki then jogged to her.

"Thanks." They looked over the doors and found room 320.

"Here we go." Saki said. the door was already opened. They walked in and looked around the room for Yoshino's medicine. Saeko had looked behind the door and saw a cabinet with a paper that said 'Stimulating Blood Cells - Stigma.'

"Found them." Saeko put her sword down and opened the drawer. It was full of syringes and bottles. There was a bag on the floor and Saki and Saeko put all the drawer's content into that bag.

"Hopefully this is what he needs to be better." Saki said, holding the bag.

"I mean with just two or three shots he had when we were at the mall. He pulled through just fine till the end. Now he has about…twenty. He should be fine." Saeko smiled and then they left the hospital.

As they walked down the street, they felt a little rain. Saki looked at a light and saw rain dropping down.

"It's going to rain tomorrow…"

"Sheesh…" Saeko said. "I'm tired of getting wet. Komuro has done that enough to me already."

"Why do I have feel like you mean that in a totally different way?" Saki said, sounding like a gossiping high schooler.

Saeko smiled. "Cause I probably mean for it to be that way." Saeko looked at Saki and they laughed half the way.

2:29 A.M

Shizuka was sleep next to Arisu and Zero. Takashi, Rei, Hirano, and Takagi were waiting for Saeko and Saki to return. Yoshino was laying down silently….well cracking his tense muscles. Saeko and Saki walked in with Yoshino's bag and handed them to him. He looked through and nodded.

"Thanks guys." He said and iied back down, still in a little pain.

"No prob." Saki said. Her and Saeko walked over to the others. Takagi and Takashi both agreed to go to Shintoko Elemntary in hopes of finding Rei and Takashi parents. Everyone then went into the others room and got ammo and new weapons in order tomorrow. Saki also informed them that it was raining.

"Hopefully the mall sells ponchos." Hirano said as he reloaded his new STG .77, it had a suppressor and a laser.. Takashi had a M1014, a semi automatic shotgun, with an ACOG scope. Takagi had her Luger pistol and now an MP5 submachine gun. Saki had found a crossbow with a Reflex sight on it, it also came with a batch of 30 arrows. Rei had found a G3 without a bayonet. She looked for a nearby knife and tapped it on the end of the gun. Yoshino stood up and walked to an office.

"What are you doing?" Rei asked. "You should rest. You need it."

"A gun would be helpful too." Yoshino said, walking slowly. He looked at the desk and found an Uzi. It was small light and he could use his as well with it. He walked out and showed the gun to Rei and the others. "See? Something small." Yoshino said smiling. The gang had went to sleep and prepared to head out early morning.

10:47 A.M Wednesday.

Everyone was up and ready to move. Yoshino felt a little better, but you could see him straining. He took a dose of his medicine and shook his arm a little. Takashi looked outside, it was raining like crazy and they weren't any of *THEM* around either. This could be our only to go quietly, he thought.

"Alright everybody." He said. "Let's go!" He held the door for the others to leave before him as they headed back to the Mall. They reached the mall and went straight for the clothing department and the 'Coats/Jackets' section. They found a poncho for everyone. They gave Arisu a small raincoat. Saeko had grabbed an umbrella, Yoshino and Hirano grabbed a Boonie. They exited the Mall and went straight for the school.

"Don't worry mom…" Takashi said to himself. "I'm comin'."

As they got closer to the school, they reach Rei and Takashi's neighborhood….full of *THEM*.

"Dammit!" Takashi said, readying his weapon. "Here of all places!?" Then a scream was heard, a female scream.

Saeko followed the scream's direction. "I'll go check it out! Hold them off here!" Saeko then ran off.

"Captain! Wai-" Yoshino was cut off when a zombie lunged at him. He dodged it and slashed it back, then shot it in the head. He grabbed his side, it started throbbing in pain. He took a deep breath and ignored it.

"She's fine Yoshino." Rei said shooting zombies. She got closer to him to give him cover. "But are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Yoshino said. "I'll be fine." He raised his sword and charged some of them.

Takagi Hirano, Arisu and Shizuka were surrounded. Hirano and Takagi were back to back shooting whatever they saw, the rain was fogging their glasses.

"Shit!" Hirano said. He took off his glasses and put them on the neck of his shirt. He couldn't see, but he could see well enough. he began firing again and Takagi followed his example. Arisu was holding onto Shizuka and she was covering her ears. Takagi tried aiming for the head but would only hit the body, making her constantly waste ammo on enemies that won't die.

"Ugh! This is pissing me off!" Takagi said as she reloaded. Takashi had taken out a zombie that getting closer to her she reloaded.

"Takagi you got it." Saki assured her. "You're a braniac."Saki then turned and dealt with her share of problems. With that compliment, Takagi began focusing more and was shooting zombies in the head.

"Nice shot!" Hirano said looking back, reloading. Soon they were no longer surrounded.

Saeko went to go see what that scream was from. She ran into zombies and had killed ones that were in her way. She cut one in the stomach, turned her blade to the left and followed through, slicing hit in half. She jumped and did a spin kick, hitting two zombies in the face, knocking them down. As she ventured more into the rainy neighborhood, she saw a woman outside of a barricaded fence.

"Please let me in! I almost died just now! Please!" The woman pleaded. There was a zombie on the floor next to her. She was wearing a police officer's uniform, she had a pistol in her left hand and a what seemed to be a spear sheathed on her back. More zombies were approaching her and Saeko ran to her aid. The woman began shooting, killing zombies left and right. When her blind spot was vulnerable, a zombie took advantage. Saeko stopped by stabbing it in its open mouth, and following through vertically, cutting its face in half. The woman took notice and thanked Saeko.

"Thank you." She said.

"Thank you's and stuff later." "Saeko said, looking at the approaching zombies. "We got things to kill." She readied her sword and so did the woman, who then pulled out a spear. She took a stance that seemed familiar to Rei's. Saeko noticed and didn't much of it at the time. The woman rushed one zombie and stabbed it in the eye, she then kicked it off her spear. Saeko had swept two zombies in one sweep, one in front and behind. She stabbed the one in front of her in the forehead, and she decapitated the other. As Saeko glances up, she can see her friends coming. She lets off a small smile and continues the infected around her with the woman. When they were done killing all the infected around them, they gathered around. The woman turned around and saw Rei and eyes widened out of happiness.

"Oh my god…Mom!" Rei ran to her mother and hugged her. Her mother hugged back.

"Rei…I'm so happy to know you're safe." She looked up and saw Takashi and smiled. "It's nice to see you too Takashi."

"It's great to see you ." Takashi smiled.

Takagi looked at Kiriko. "She looks just liker her." She noted

"Fights like her too." Saeko added.

Hirano looked at her uniform. "That's a police uniform. Are you part of the force as well?" he asked.

"Yes. I was with my unit until my husband informed me to get somewhere safe." She said. rep looked.

"Dad's safe?!" Rei said. "is he really?!"

Kiriko nodded and smiled. "You know you're father doesn't die easy. You knows his thing with his success. The one thing he can't do is-"

"-Fail his family." Rei finished for her. Kiriko nodded. That was something her father must've said often for her to finish it.

"Ms. Kiriko.." Takashi said butting in. "What's going on with you? Why were you screaming?"

"These jerks of neighbors we have." She said sternly. "They sent me out to get supplies for them and they won't let me back in. We had let some people in, and ever since they've been acting weird."

"Hey!" Yoshino yelled. "Please let us in! We're not *THEM*!"

"Go away!" A man said. "We don't need anymore people. We're full!"

"Seto you're full of shit!" Kiriko yelled back. "You won't even let these children into safety? You heartless bastard!" Silence… "Tch…asshole."

"Hmph. I guess people do show their true colors in a time of crisis." Takagi said. "But we're not here to go in there. We're here to go to the Shintoko Elementary school"

"Why there?" Kiriko asked.

"There's an evacuation set to happen all afternoon and all day tomorrow. The SDF and police forces are there." Takashi said. "hopefully we're run into you're husband….and my mom."

"Hopefully…it feels like I haven't seen that man in years." Kiriko said softly.

"Me too Mom…." Rei added.

"We'll see them." Yoshino said. "If anything, I will make sure you guys will see your family….alive and well." Yoshino looked down, thinking of his sister.

"Yoshino….I'm so sorry." Rei said, knowing what he's going through. She walks over and hugs him, he hugs back and let out a deep breath almost relapsing a tear.

"Thank you…" Yoshino said. "I miss Megumi…." He looked behind, infected were coming and he gained instant frustration. He looked back, "It's time to move."

"I agree." Takagi said.

"Let's go to the school everyone." Kiriko said leading the way.

11::56 A.M

Reaching the school and after the meeting up with Kiriko Miyamoto, the gang noticed the school's entrance was barricaded….to the fullest extent of the word.

"Whoa…" Hirano said. "That's the real deal…"

"Please!" Kiriko pleaded. "Help us! We have nowhere else to go! I have high school students here with me!" The doors slowly opened. As Kiriko was about to walk in, guns were pointed at her. Rei, Yoshino and Hirano, with their instincts, their first thought was to point their guns back. Kiriko told them to lower to their weapons and they did. She raised her hands meaning they meant no harm.

"Please let us in," She pleaded.

The officers looked at each other and let them in. Kiriko thanked them and they proceeded in.

"The gymnasium." The officer said. Kiriko nodded and they headed towards the gym.

The gym was packed with people. Luckily there was a small spot on the far right side for them. They sat down when an officer with a megaphone had started talking,

"Everyone!" He said loud and clear. "The evacuation process begins in 2 hours. So please be ready accordingly and listen for further instructions."

The gang noticed that Takashi was missing. He had went off to look for his mother. He looked around the entire gym with no sign of her. He was about to give up and go back to the group. When he heard a voice….

"Takashi!?" The voice said. Takashi looked around to see where the voice was coming from. He looked to his left and there she was….

"Mom!" Takashi ran up to his mother and hugged as if her were 5 year old boy.

"Oh my baby…" She said. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" She asked in concern.

Takashi shook his head and tears started falling from his face. It's sooo great to hear your voice Mom, he thought.

"It's so great to see you Mom…" Takashi said his voice trembling. "I'm so happy to know that you're okay…"

Ms. Komuro then kissed her son's forehead and hugged him tighter. They broke off and went over to the others.

Rei, Kiriko and Takagi were so happy to see Ms. Komuro. They all had a group hug and everyone was happy for them all.

2 Hours had passed….1:04 P.M/

"Everyone!" The man on the megaphone was speaking again. "Pack up and get ready to move out. Thank you all for being patient and surviving this long. Thank you." The gymnasium was filled with claps and cheers afterwards.

The gang stood up and got ready to leave, grabbing their weapons and staying close. the constant chatter and happy thoughts going on through their minds were splendid.

"Chief Miyamoto!" A man voiced. Rei and Kiriko looked towards the voice direction. "There's another batch of survivors outside. A Male teacher and four students."

He groaned. "Let them in. This is the last group until tomorrow." he said. His voice was almost intimidating despite the fact he sounded exhausted. Rei and Kiriko knew that voice anywhere….Tadashi Miyamoto. They ran over to his direction and called his name. He turned around, smiled and ran towards them. They all hugged each other and were talking at the same time. After they had their moment Tadashi had to go back to work and finish the evacuation.

30 Minutes Later the gym was half empty. The gang was in the back waiting to leave. But then….the last group of survivors had shown up.

Rei, Yoshino, Saki had gripped their guns fiercely. The other just glared, Kiriko, Ms. Komuro, SHizuka and Arisu did not notice.

But Shido, Tsunoda, Yuuki, Kamui and Hibiki….were the last batch of survivors.

Chapter 5: Reunion of The Dead.

_**Oh yeah….cliffhanger. :) Last chapter of the fic for right now….and it ends on a cliffhanger. (Don't ya just hate me right now?) Told ya…"Reunion" of the Dead. The fic is not over….NOT BY A LONGSHOT. I will continue this until my other fics have at least 5 chapters as i stated earlier. Stay tuned for more. All reviews will be read, so please leave them! Thank you!**_


End file.
